


Here be Dragons

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adventurer!Akira, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art at the end of fic, Dragon!Mama Sakamoto, Half-dragon!Ryuji, M/M, Pegoryu AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Akira hated Kamoshida. The hunter was a braggart and a pervert and it felt like that only he and a few others could see it while the rest of the village seemed to fawn over him and his tall tales.But when he offered a bounty to anyone who could slay the dragon that’s been terrorizing the village for the past few months… well a perverted braggart’s money is still money.





	Here be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pegoryu AU Week. The theme I picked was: Fantasy
> 
> Credit to the Pegoryu Server for this AU and I hope you guys like my take on it. :)

Akira hated Kamoshida. The hunter was a braggart and a pervert and it felt like that only he and a few others could see it while the rest of the village seemed to fawn over him and his tall tales.

But when he offered a bounty to anyone who could slay the dragon that’s been terrorizing the village for the past few months… well a perverted braggart’s money is still money. Sojiro had been more than kind providing Akira with shelter and he wanted to do something in return for the man.

Which is why Akira was now standing before the mouth of a mountain cave, sword in hand, and ready to fight a dragon. Honestly this wasn’t the dumbest or most dangerous thing he’s ever done… it was close though.

Before he could convince himself to turn back, Akira quietly enters the cave. It’s a lot bigger than he expects but hey whatever makes sneaking around easier.

As he gets in deeper, he hears someone talking. Did the dragon have a hostage? No, he’s never heard about anyone going missing after dragon sightings. So who…?

“…Ma, it’s okay. I can keep going til you recover!”

“No! I almost lost you to that hunter! And after that small haul you came back with… I’m worried that your trips down the mountain are becoming too risky for too little.”

Akira peeks around the corner and is shocked by what he sees. There was the dragon itself, covered in golden scales with few blues scattered around its body, its horns appeared damaged but were still intimidating.

But then he notices someone standing before the dragon. It looked to be a handsome young man around Akira’s age with bright yellow hair wearing nothing but a worn pair of pants and a cloak. But that wasn’t the strangest thing. The strangest thing was the rest of his appearance.

Popping out from the man’s hair was a pair of horns similar to the dragon itself, what looks to be a tail peeks out from under the cloak. Akira carefully moves closer and that is when he realizes what he thought was a cloak was actually a folded pair of wings.

It couldn’t be!? Akira had heard stories of dragons taking human mates and giving birth to half-blooded children but he had always brushed it off as just more tall tales. But right there in front of him was real dragonborn human.

Something compelled Akira to move forward and get a closer look at the dragonborn. But suddenly a snapping sound echoes throughout the cave, he looks down and sees that he had stepped on some trinket. Looking back up, Akira sees the dragon and dragonborn looking straight at him, the latter with hatred in his eyes.

“Another hunter? How many of you assholes do I gotta deal with before you leave us alone?”

“Ryuji…”

“It’s fine, I got this.”

Akira unsheathes his sword and glares at the dragonborn as he steps forward. The dragonborn unfurls his wings showing parts of his body covered in the same gold and blue scales as the dragon behind him.

“Get any closer and I’ll tear your throat out!”

Akira says nothing as he continues towards the two. The dragonborn growls and undergoes a transformation becoming more like the full-blooded dragon behind him. Akira barely has time to dodge as the dragonborn launches what seems to be a ball of lightning from his mouth.

Their fight continues in this way for a while. Akira’s starting to run out of hiding spaces and the dragonborn can climb the cave’s walls.

“WHERE ARE YOU HUNTER!?”

Akira looks around and finds another random trinket. An idea starts to form in his head. He grabs the trinket and runs out of his current hiding spot.

“THERE YOU ARE!”

Before the dragonborn could shoot another blast, Akira throws the trinket as hard as he can. It hits his target as the dragonborn grunts in pain and falls off the wall. Akira quickly runs over to where he landed and finds him on his back; slowly switching into his humanoid form.

‘I didn’t hit him that hard did I?’

Akira shook his head, he had a job to do. If he gets rid of the dragonborn, he could likely slay the full beast. But as he walks closer, something catches his eye. A large wound on the dragonborn’s right leg. While it wasn’t fresh, it was obviously done recently. Akira could feel a pit in his stomach thinking about how the dragonborn was fighting with his leg like this.

“Your leg… what happened?”

“What do you care!? You’re just here to slay the big scary dragons right?”

Akira ignores him and asks again, “What happened to your leg?”

“…One of your hunter friends. He tried to attack my mom.”

His mom? …Oh! Ohhhh!

Akira glances at the dragon and from the look on it’s… her face, his guess is correct.

“Ryuji… my son, he struck at the hunter to defend me. In retribution, he slashed my son’s leg. Had I not intervened he likely would have…”

She doesn’t finish that thought and the pit in Akira’s stomach has turned into full on nausea. He looks back at the dragonborn, Ryuji she said his name was.

He can’t do this.

Without saying another word, Akira sheaths his sword to the surprise of the dragon and her son. He then removes his cloak and puts all his strength into tearing off a long strip.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Helping.”

Akira approaches Ryuji, the dragonborn weakly fights back by attempting to claw at him. Despite the pain, Akira proceeds to place one of Takemi’s healing poultices on the wound and wraps the torn fabric around both as Ryuji looks at him with confusion.

“There. I’m not much of a medic but it’s better than nothing. I’m sorry about this. If I had known the truth, I wouldn’t have climbed up here.”

“For real?”

Akira chuckles at that, he had to admit that now that Ryuji wasn’t trying to kill him, he was… kind of cute.

“For real.”

With that, Akira stands up and starts to look for the way he came in.

“Hey!? Where are you going?”

“Home. I’ll see if I can discourage anyone else from coming up here.”

Suddenly Akira feels a clawed hand carefully grabbing the fabric of his sleeve and he turns to see Ryuji with a concerned expression.

“Stay here tonight! Ma and I aren’t the only ones up here and the mountain can get dangerous at night. ‘Specially for a human.”

“You trust me? After I almost killed…”

“Yeah but you didn’t kill us. You listened and helped me with my leg. That’s the most kindness I’ve ever seen from a human. So stay for tonight.”

Akira sighs and laughs. Alright this was definitely the dumbest and most dangerous thing he’s ever done.

“Alright Ryuji, where should I sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please pretend that I actually remembered to draw the wings in the companion picture. Please pretend that this author/artist isn't a forgetful dumb-dumb. ;_;
> 
> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
